


Consider the Moment Seized

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Roman, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mention of limb severing, sub Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Remus is in trouble and that's how Roman likes it.  I leaned heavily into the power dynamics and Remus' love for violence on this one.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Consider the Moment Seized

Once the mace has been knocked away from Remus and the Duke summarily knocked to the floor, Roman steps warningly onto Remus’ weapon hand, his princely boot keeping his twin pinned in place so that Roman can make him grovel. 

“I expect you to give an apology,” Roman warns, and when Remus opens his mouth he grinds down with more pressure before anything damning can be said.

“Not to me. I’m not the one you attacked today.”

Remus’ off hand begins twitching for his belt’s knife, but Roman isn’t about to let him escape that easily.

“If you cut off your hand to escape then I guarantee that your punishment will become much worse.”

Wide eyed, Remus obligingly stills. Severed limbs are easier to replace and heal than crushed bones, but from the smirk on Roman’s lips Remus knows that today is one of those days where Roman is willing to do more in the name of punishing evil than Patton’s sensibilities would like to allow.

As practiced as the two of them are at walking the fine line between breath-play and drowning, Remus wants his singing voice to remain unstrained and intact. The song was the pride of his debut, and anything that would have him choking or screaming might leave him unable to bask in the afterglow properly by haunting Thomas with some of the grittier lyrics. 

Reluctantly, Remus nods his assent. Roman’s weight doesn’t move off of him, but he does reach down to stroke a hand through Remus’ hair for positive reinforcement.

“Good boy,” Roman praises. He doesn’t bother to be upset by Remus’ immediate obedience. There’s time for mistakes to be made yet.


End file.
